This invention relates generally to surface scrubbing and mopping, and more particularly to provision of an attachment easily connectable to a mop, to facilitate surface scrubbing.
There is need for improvements in surface scrubbing and mopping whereby the two operations are enabled by one hand manipulable apparatus, such as an elongated mop handle. In particular there is need for an attachment that carries surface scrubbing elements, and which can easily and rapidly be connected to a mop, and preferably to mops of different configurations at the locations of mop connections to handles.